


Fifteen

by HunterMay18



Series: Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a murder in town, the only suspect? A fifteen year old boy covered in blood and holding the murder weapon, but what the police can't figure out is how did he murder all those people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

 

 

Blood, that's all Harry could see. It was splattered on the walls, and pooled at his feet. He panicked, why was he doing this? Why was this happening?  
  
 _Snap out of it Harry! You need to stop this._ He thought to himself. But, he didn't feel like himself, he felt.. different.

He walked through the house, trailing blood behind him, and shuddered at the noises that he heard. The squeaks in the floorboards, the owl that is outside that window he just passed, the tree hitting the window from the wind; he didn’t like this place, but he doesn’t know how to get out.  
  
He stopped when he reached a somewhat lit hallway, he turned and saw a mirror. What he saw scared him, his shirt, which before was a pristine white, was now bloody. He followed the trails of blood down his arms, his eyes widened as he saw what he was holding, a knife whose blade was covered in blood. He dropped the knife in shock, jumping at the echo of it hitting the floor.  
  
Harry held his hands to his face, noticing the small cuts on his fingers, and the significantly larger on on his palm. Being only fifteen, he poked at it, wincing. He heard the echo of something hitting the ground, his head snapped up, "shit" he muttered before retrieving the knife and quietly running away to find a better hiding spot.

" _You know Harry, you look absolutely breathtaking covered in blood"_  a voice whispered. Harry looked around searching for the owner of the voice, before realizing that it was his. He blinked, seeing himself in another mirror. The Harry in the mirror smirked evilly back at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, fear creeping into his voice.

_“Because it’s fun, getting to watch the blood pour out from their bodies. The look on their face when the knife punctures their skin. I feed off the screams that no one is around to hear, why do you think I always pick houses in the middle of nowhere?”_ The voice replied calmly. The Harry in the mirror picked up the knife, running his finger over the edge of the blade. " _The real question you should be asking yourself is are you gonna be able to get away before the police arrive?_ "

Harry turned his head, hearing sirens in the distance. He couldn't escape now, in his efforts to leave the house he only managed to find his way deeper and deeper inside. His shoulders slumped and he slid to the ground, there was no way out now.

He heard heavy footsteps making their way towards him. The light from a flashlight shined into his eyes, " _Well well well. Looks like I've finally caught the infamous killer."_  Harry's eyes widened, what did he mean by that?


	2. One; Who is Harry?

 

 

Harry sat at the table in the interrogation room, he was able to clean up and was given other clothes to wear. He was tapping on the table and biting his fingernails, the nervous habit was worse in this situation.

“So, Niall, what do you think?” Louis, his partner, spoke up from the left side of him.   
  
“I really don’t know, it seems as if he doesn’t have any memory from the last couple hours. He only remembers going to bed and then waking up covered in blood.”

“He doesn’t seem like a cold blooded killer, what is he hiding?” Louis and Niall watched him curiously for the next twenty minutes, and there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They decided it was time to talk to him and they braced themselves before they walked in and sat down in front of him.   
  
“What’s going on? Why am I here?”   
  
“Harry, I’m Detective Tomlinson and this is Detective Horan, but you can call me Lou and him Niall.”  
  
Niall pulled out pictures from the other cases and was a bit keen on showing him the graphic pictures, but Louis took it in his hands and slid the pictures to the younger boys view.   
  
“Please, no.” Harry pushed the photos away and curled into a ball.  
  
Niall and Louis turned to each other, dumbfounded, “Harry, what’s wrong?”  
  
“The voices, they are getting stronger. They don’t like you.”

“Voices, what voices?” Louis was staying calm, but he knew there was something wrong with Harry and he was scared for the young boy.   
  
“They are telling me that I shouldn’t talk to you, they don’t like you. They like Niall though.”   
  
Niall straightened up, “Harry, we are not trying to hurt you, we just want to know what happened?”  
  
“I’m trying to tell you, I really don’t know what happened. One minute I was in my bed and then the next I was standing over a body. I really don’t know what happened, please don’t hurt me.” Harry couldn’t have been lying, but how could this have happened? And the voices, what voices?

Niall and Louis looked to each other and knew this was going to be a long night. Niall went to the wall and pressed a button, “Malik, get some coffee-” He turned towards Harry, “Want anything to eat or drink?”

“Could I just get fries and a chocolate shake?”   
  
Niall pressed the button again, “Malik, two coffees, three large fries and a chocolate shake from McDonalds.”

“Alright, I’ll be back,” was replied back from the speaker.   
  
“Now, Harry, tell me about yourself.” Louis spoke as he leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up.   
  
“Lou, get your feet off the table!” Niall said and he pushed his feet down, making a loud thump as they hit the floor.

Harry watched as the two detectives argued over who got the fries that were on the bottom of the bag. He quietly ate his fries and drank his shake, “Harry can have the extra fries.” Niall grabbed the bag from Lou and pushed it toward Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head, “Why don’t you guys just split it up evenly?”   
  
The two of them looked at each other, “You split it up then, knowing Lou he’ll get all the bigger ones and leave me with the smaller crunchy ones.” Harry just looked at him, but went on with doing what he was asked. In the end, Harry took the really long ones so they wouldn’t fight over them, and silence fell through the room.   
  
Harry sipped on his shake until he was finished with it. He collected the other pieces of trash and threw it out into the waste bin in the corner of the room. He sat back in the chair and looked at Lou and Niall, who were already staring at him.   
  
“Now before we sort of got interrupted, tell us about you.”  
  
“I’m Harry Styles, fifteen-sixteen next week, originally from New York City but moved here after my dad died. I skipped two grades, so I’m a senior in high school.”  
  
“We know all of that, we want to know you. What gets you happy or motivated, that kind of stuff.”  
  
“I don’t know, I really like puppies. I used to have a dog and she always knew when I was upset-- she died last week actually.”   
  
“I’m sorry about that bud, how are you taking it?”

Harry shrugged, “Good I guess, we got a new dog but I don’t know how I feel about him yet. He’s not Indy, he never will be.”  
  
“That’s how I felt when my favorite player on this tv show I used to watch was replased, it wasn’t the same.”  
  
“Really Lou? Not the same? Comparing a dog to a fucking television show is not the same,” Niall hit him on the back of his head and Louis rubbed at the area. “Sorry about him, he was dropped as a child-OW, Why would you do that!?”   
  
Niall rubbing the back of his head, “I don’t know, well, because you did it too and then you insulted my mother’s parenting. How dare you?” Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall.   
  
“Anyways, Harry, what else you like to do?”  
  
And that’s how the rest of the night consisted of, asking simple questions, and laughing along the way. But, what happened when he was put into his cell is a different story.


	3. Two; After Hours.

 

 

Niall and Louis walked Harry to the cell that he would be spending the night in, each cell only fit one person, since they were still in the police station. They usually only put criminals here for the night and during their whole questioning and court processes.

"Please get some sleep tonight."

Harry chuckled coldly, "Why should I listen to you? You aren't the fucking boss of me."

Louis looked to Niall who looked at him just the same, "Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fucking Harry, who else would I be you fucking prick," He spat and the two older men shrunk slightly at the sight of Harry. The pupils in his eyes were blown to make the green not visible, this is not Harry.

"Woah there bud, calm the fuck down." Niall put his hands out and Harry just shook his head.

"You people just don't fucking understand, no one will ever understand." He plopped on the chair, kicked up his feet and crossed them as he rested them on the edge of the bed. In most cases Lou and Niall would have already closed the gate to the cell, but they were afraid to move. Afraid to know what may happen if they move their feet.

"What is going on? What happened?"

Harry chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, you still haven't figured it out? None of the clues put it together?" They didn't answer, "Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"We don't know," Niall whispered.

"Oh, so my favorite is the one who speaks." Harry got up and circled Niall, "I quite like you, you're cute," He whispered and bite Niall's ear lightly, making the older man shiver. He continued walking over to Lou and doing the same, but stopping behind him. He walked up to him and his lips were level with his ear, "You got one nice ass," Harry squeezed it slightly, making Lou jump in place, "That's all I give to you, I don't like you." Harry walked back to the chair and was looking at the window that was upset high onto the wall.

Lou frowned, "Why don't you like me?" he whispered, hoping that Harry wouldn't hear and at the same time he would.

Harry did hear him, he turned around and glared at him. "Because for one, you need to stop with the tight pants, do you want everyone to know you're gay?" Niall chuckled and Harry glared at him, making him stop, "And what's with the happiness, you can't have a fucking smile on your face all the damn time!" He stomped his foot like a four year old.

"I guess someone doesn't want to be happy," Lou muttered and Harry turned his head to him.

"What was that, Tomlinson?" Harry eyed him down, making Louis feel smaller than ever.

"Nothing," he replied, shakingly.

"Better be." He turned toward Niall, "Now, what do I want you to do for me," Harry pondered for a few seconds and then snapped his fingers, "I want you to kiss Louis."

They both looked to each other, wide eyed, "You can't be serious?" Louis scoffed and Harry turned to him, "Was I talking to you?"

"No."

"Right, I was talking to Niall." He turned Niall to face Louis, pushing him slightly, "Now, Niall go ahead. Tomlinson, pucker up this one will be a good one."

Louis rolled his eyes and turned towards Niall, the partners leaned in and once their lips touched, something happened. "Good, but that's not a proper kiss."

Louis muttered, "Fuck it." and grabbed Niall's face, forcing his tongue into Niall's mouth. Harry smiled evilly as the two of them kissed, he could of sworn he even heard Niall whimper.

"Lou, bite Niall's tongue and I want to see it." Harry pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them and watched. They broke the kiss and Niall stuck out his tongue and Louis bit down on it, now there was the groan that Harry had heard before, but louder.

"Okay you guys can stop now, but now Niall you have to take care of something, don't you?" Harry winked at Niall and the older looked down and blushed.

"Ohh Niall, you should have said something about liking me that much," Louis winked at him and Niall blushed even more.

"Did I tell you to talk?" Harry asked Louis.

"No."

"Then don't fucking talk when you are not being talked to."

The rest of the night was torture, well not really. They were just lucky that Harry didn't pull out the knife he was hiding in his shoe.


	4. Three; The Morning After.

 

 

Harry woke up, back stiff and squished in between two people. Not just any two people, the two detectives, “Why are you guys squishing me?” He pushed at Niall’s shoulder lightly and he groaned only to cuddle further into Harry’s neck, ‘Let’s try this again,’ he thought to himself.

He pushed Niall and the older man fell to the floor letting out a loud groan, “The fuck did you do that for?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry curled into a ball at the back of the bed in the corner.

“Yo, Tommo wake the fuck up.” Niall threw a pillow at him and he only grabbed it to put it under his head.  
  
Louis only hummed and then continued on snoring, “Why were you guys sleeping on the bed with me?”

“You really don’t know?” Harry shook his head frantically, “Not even the slightest bit?” Harry still shook his head, this time not as much.   
  
“You went all psycho bitch and forced us to be your show,” Louis groaned and sat up in the bed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why that happened.”

“Harry, have you ever been tested for any disorder?”

Harry shook his head, “My mom said that it was just a phase or something. She never really believed me when I would do something that I wouldn’t remember.”

“Harry, let’s go somewhere more private. We’ll get some breakfast and then we’ll talk.” Louis finally go off the bed and stretched out his limbs before walking out going towards the interrogation rooms.  

**

  
“So, Harry tell us about these voices.” Niall kicked up his feet on Lou’s lap, who would usually push them off, let them lay there.

“I really don’t know what to say, they come and go. But, some things they never leave my mind, even waking me up in the middle of the night frightened.” Niall was writing everything down, and Harry felt a bit invaded. He didn’t have a problem with it, really, it was just that he’d hope that Niall would listen to him first before he goes and writes things down onto paper.

“When did they start?”  
  
He shrugged, “At first I didn’t pay attention to them, but then recently they became stronger.”

Niall put the pen down, “How long ago?”

Harry looked around the room not making eye contact with Niall, “Like about a year ago, or sooner.”

_“Why are you telling them about me? Don’t you love me?”_

Harry put his hands over his ears hoping the voices would stop, but they kept coming.

_“Maybe I should have made you kill yourself a long time ago.”_   
  
_“Fucking useless.”_

Harry was now sobbing as he rocked back and forth, “Please, make them stop, make them stop.”

Niall and Louis looked to each other as Harry was crying and rocking. “Harry, what are you hearing?”

Harry clenched his eyes shut, “No, no, make it stop, make it stop. Please.”

Niall looked on, frightened for Harry. He didn’t know what was happening.

_“Come on Harry, why won’t you tell them about me?”_

“Leave me alone, just leave me alone,” Harry mumbled as the tears cascaded down his face. There were so many voices in his head, he just wanted them gone, he wanted his own mind back.

“Harry!” Niall screamed as the boys eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

Louis quickly got to him and he put his ear to his mouth, “He’s still breathing, he probably passed out from the panic attack he was about to go through.”

Niall sighed and called for a cold towel and water.

Louis sat on the floor and put Harry’s head into his lap. He sighed before he started to thread his fingers through his hair, frowning, “He’s just a boy, why does he have to go through this?”  
  
“I wish I knew, he’s a nice kid, but when he changes its like he’s a different person."

Louis nodded, “Almost as if he has different personalities.”


	5. Four; Psychological Exam.

 

 

Niall quirked an eyebrow when the Psychiatrist sat down a little bit too close to Harry, “Man, maybe you shouldn’t sit that close to him, he is still a bit traumatized from earlier.”

“No, it will be fine,” She said bluntly, she placed her hand onto Harry’s shoulder and his eyes darkened.   
  
“Don’t you dare fucking touch me,” He growled at her, she didn’t move at first until he actually growled.

“Told you not to touch him,” Niall muttered quietly from the corner.

“Maybe next time you should listen to him,” Harry spoke angrily, his eyes still very dark than usual.

“Harry, you okay?” Niall asked, breaking the few second silence.

Harry turned toward Niall and chuckled, “Of course I am okay, don’t you just love it when people touch you without your permission, I sure as hell do,” He spoke very sarcastically.

The psychiatrist scoffed and was about to say something, “You are not a very good person, be gone before I really mess you up.”

The psychiatrist just stared at Harry blankly as he continued to do what she was supposed to do.

Harry growled, “I told you to get the fuck away from me.” He pushed her away and kicked his feet up, “That’s better, now you can go ahead with the exam.”

She swallowed thickly, “No need, I already have half of your diagnosis, I’ll come back tomorrow for further observations. Detective Horan, a word?”

Niall nodded and walked out quickly behind her, “So, what is it?”

She sighed, “Multiple Personality Disorder, he shows only two personalities, but we’re not sure just how many he has. The personality he showed in there is the one that makes all the rules, the other one is his true self.”

Niall nodded, “Makes sense, so what about the voices?”

She sighed, “I’m not entirely sure, but it all points to one thing.

Niall narrowed his eyes, “What would that be?”

She looked over to Harry, who seems to be back to himself and curled into a ball, “ _Schizophrenia_.”

 


	6. Five; More Observations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some of this may not be accurate, but for the sake of the story just bare with me.

 

 

After the psychiatrist left, Niall kneeled down in front of Harry, “Harry, you okay?”

The boy just nodded slightly, “I just want answers, answers to why I’m like this. I don’t understand why this could be happening. Why me of all people?” He looked up to Niall with tears in his eyes.

“I wish I could answer that bud, but I do have part of what you are suffering from, would you like me to tell you?”

Harry wiped his tears and he looked up to see Louis watching carefully, “This is all on you, if you want to know then so be it, it’s your decision,” Louis spoke up and got closer to Harry, leaning on the table.

Harry nodded slowly, “Maybe there could be a way to prevent me from going back into that state again.”

Niall sighed, “I don’t know about that for sure Harry. But, what the doctor said is that you have Multiple Personality Disorder, only having two personalities as we are aware of.”

“What do you mean two different personalities?” Harry asked curiously, still looking up at Niall.  
  
Niall sighed, “You know how you’re acting right now?” Harry furrowed in his eyebrows before he nodded, “That’s your normal personality, but the one that makes you scared is your other personality.”

Harry just nodded, “Why? Why does this have to happen to me? I’ve never done anything wrong, it’s that stupid other side of me.” Harry curled into a ball as he rocked back and forth as the voices started to fill his head.

_They're on to me Harry, they are going to make me go away. Don’t you love me?_

Harry put his hands up to his ears as he was trying to block out the voice, “Please stop, please make them stop!”

_Harry, we’re meant for each other? Till death right?_

“No, no I don’t love you, won’t you just leave me alone!” Harry kept rocking back and forth as Niall and Louis just watched him.

Louis’ eyes widened, “Niall, may I see you outside for just a moment, please?”

Niall nodded, “We’ll be just outside, if you need anything just press the button on this and we’ll  come back in, okay?” Harry just nodded against his knees as the two detectives left.

Louis leaned against the wall, “I know why he has the two different personalities. I didn’t catch it before, but it makes sense.”

Niall quirked an eyebrow and sat down at the desk as Louis started to explain, “I’ve read somewhere that sometimes people with schizophrenia develop another personality to help protect the vulnerable one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Harry’s mind created the second personality to help block out the voices, but I don’t think it planned on the second personality to be a murderer.”

Niall nodded, “Or maybe the second personality lashes out when he realizes he can still hear the voices. You noticed that when the psychiatrist got too close to him, the other personality came out and then as soon as we left the room he was back to himself. It’s as if the other personality is scared of the voices too.”

“The grand jury will eat him alive next week.”

Niall sighed, “It’s just so bad to think that a boy like this could be capable of murder.”

“That’s because Harry in there isn’t your average boy. He’s a boy that needs help, help that we can’t give him.”

Niall and Louis looked at the window and watched as Harry was pacing around inside. They thought it was maybe him just thinking until his slammed his fists down and stared that them through the mirror smirking evilly.

Niall and Louis looked to each other and gulped. Niall got up and went for the door making Louis groan, “Do we have to? The last time we were with him he made us give him a show.”

Niall turned around, “It’s either go in now or wait until he throws a chair or something.” Niall got closer to Louis and kisses him softly, “Besides, without him we weren’t able to notice that we were in love with each other. So, hate it all you want, but he’s helped us in more ways than one.”

Louis sighed, “If he tries to get us to fuck each other or whatever in front of him, that’s where it draws the line, that should be intimate and for our eyes only.”

“I don’t think you want to say no to him,” Niall muttered quickly staring at the window, frightened.

Louis didn’t know what he meant until he looked at the window, “Fucking hell, how the fuck?” Niall looked to him wide eyed before going back to Harry. He was sat in the chair with his feet up and a large knife in his hands, smirking evilly at the two detectives he knew was watching him.


	7. Six; He Wrote Us a Fucking Novel!

 

 

Louis looked at Niall curiously, "Do we really have to?"

Niall sighed, "Well, if we don't go in now, what makes you think he won't just stay like that until we do."

"We could wait and find out?" Louis muttered quietly, earning a slap from Niall.

"I don't think you'd want to do that," he muttered quietly, still looking at Harry.

Louis looked over to the mirror and he jump slightly when he saw Harry right in front of the window, smirking evilly, still holding that damn knife, "Seriously though, where'd the kid get the knife?"

"Wait, Louis, that knife looks familiar," Niall looked at it for a moment before he pulled up Louis' pant leg and his knife that was usually around his ankle is missing, "He stole your knife, this isn't going to go over very well with the chief."

"What? I didn't know that the psycho part of him would have stole it? I always have this on and not many people know I have it."

"On the contrary Lou, you constantly fix your pant leg and you are always patting your ankle to make sure that it was there. I'm sure when we fell asleep in the cell he took it from you. I don't know why the guards didn't check him again when he was brought back into questioning."

Louis sighed, "This isn't what I was looking forward too when I woke up this morning." He laid his head on Niall's shoulder and groaned.

Niall chuckled, "I don't think anyone would want to go through this, I'm terrified right now. But, if we don't go in now, it might be worse."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's staring directly at us as he is running his finger over the blade."

"Fucking shit, lets get this over with before they have two other bodies to deal with."

Louis kissed Niall quickly before they walked through the door carefully, "Nice for you to finally join me," Harry was now sitting on the chair, with his feet up, the knife in his hand, "Now sit before this get's messy."

Louis and Niall quickly sit down, staring at Harry, waiting for the next thing to do. Harry stares at them for a moment before he starts laughing, "You guys are idiots, I'm not going to hurt you."

The both let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in, "Then what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I like you both, so you're not being hurt or anything."

"Harry, we actually do need to get your full statement, if that's okay with you?"

Harry nodded and he was given the notepad and he started to write down what it looked like to be a small novel. After about fifteen minutes, he pushed the notepad back over to Louis and smiled, "There you go, it's everything, right down to the last gory detail. I even mentioned you two, y'all going to be famous!" Harry chuckled as he also gave Louis back his knife.

Louis read through the papers and he gulped, "Niall, can I speak with you outside?"

Niall nodded and grabbed the notepad, "Harry, do you want anything?"

Harry nodded," Chocolate milkshake please." Niall smiled as he noticed it was the nicer Harry this time.

"No problem buddy, we'll be right back to get your part of the statement." Harry nodded before he curled himself into a ball.

Once they got out of the room, "Niall, he wrote us a fucking novel!"

Niall widened his eyes, "What?"

"He literally wrote every fucking detail on how he killed everyone, it can be turned into a fucking book with how long it is!"

Niall flipped through it and looked back at Harry who was picking at his nails, "He's screwed."

Louis sighed, "Why does this happen to the nice ones?"

Niall shrugged, "I wish I knew baby, I wish I knew."


	8. Seven; It's Actually Edward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death, rape, abuse and bullying.

 

 

After a bit longer, the milkshake finally arrived and Niall went back into the the room. Louis was called away for a bit and needed to assist another officer in an arrest.

“Where’s my mum? Why hasn’t she come?” Harry asked looking up at Niall with wide, glassy eyes.

Niall sighed as he sat down, “Please, don’t get upset on what I’m about to tell you.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “What? What’s wrong?”

“You remember when you woke up from the trance and you were in the mansion?”

Harry nodded, “What does this have to do with my mum?”

“That mansion was owned by your mother’s boyfriend, your other personality, he killed them.”

“What? No, that’s impossible? Why would he do that? Why?” Harry curled back into a ball and started to violently cry.

Niall placed his hand on Harry’s knee and rubbed it softly, “I’m not sure Harry, everything is going to be okay.”

Harry shook his head, “No, everything isn’t going to be alright! I’ve got some lunatic controlling me when I can’t control it! He’s out on a killing spree and I get fucking blamed for it! Why? Why does this have to happen to me?”

Niall sighed, he never was good with crying, but Louis was held up so he would have to deal with it himself, “Harry, please calm down, you’ll end up having a panic attack.”

Harry took in some breaths before he started to chuckle evilly, “Niall, Niall, Niall, you idiot. Why are you telling him that everything was going to be alright? It’s never going to be alright because he’s going to jail for something he only half committed.”

Niall’s eyes widened and just stared straight at him before Harry slammed his fists on the table, “Fucking answer me when I’m speaking to you, do you think that Harry will get the plead in his favor or will he rot in jail?”

Niall started to shake, “I’m not su-sure, it could go either way. I think the lawyer is going to plead insanity, make him live out his sentence in a mental hospital or something. He’d be eaten alive in any jail that they were to put him in.”

Harry nodded and got comfortable, “Good plan, I don’t want Harry to get hurt.”

“Then why did you kill all those people?” Niall blurted out before he could catch himself.

Harry tapped his fingers against his knee before he got closer to Niall, as if he was telling him the biggest secret in the world, which it probably was, “You really want to know why?”

Niall gulped and nodded, “Please?”

Harry nodded, “It was because they were the reason why I was created.”

Niall furrowed in his eyebrows, “Did they bully him?”

“Bully him, torment him, you name it. They did something, they got killed.”

Niall sighed, “So, you’re telling me that you killed everyone of those fifteen people because of how they treated poor Harry?”

Harry nodded, “No one gets away with making my Harry cry.”

Niall wanted to laugh at that part, but he refrained himself from laughing, “So, you’re form of protecting him?”

Harry nodded, “The only way I could think of doing it.”

“But, you don’t care that now Harry has to do time for your crime? Things he has no idea happened?”

Harry just shrugged, “At least he doesn’t have to deal with the sexual abuse anymore or that his mother’s boyfriend would rape him.”

Niall’s eyes widened, “Wait-what?”

“You didn’t know that? You don’t notice how he shy’s away from big bulky men or very tall woman?”

Niall shook his head, “Not that I recall.”

“The psychiatrist, made him uncomfortable because she reminded him of his mom, the one who would watch as her boyfriend would beat and rape him.”

Niall couldn’t, didn’t have anything to say about that, “Speechless, right? He hides it very well.”

Niall huffed, “Is there anything else I need to know?”

Harry thought for a second, “Not that I recall, if there is something that makes him uncomfortable, you have me for sometime, like now it’s time for Harry to come back.”

“Wait a minute, don’t you have your own name?"  
  
Harry smirked, “It’s actually Edward.”


	9. Eight; Epilogue.

 

 

_One Week Later…_

 

Louis sighed, “I really hope they don’t do anything they’ll regret.”  
  
“Knowing the judge, he’ll do what’s best for him. He’s barely sixteen, he wouldn’t survive in those jails.”

“He really wouldn’t and besides, all the others would do is ask how the hell did a sixteen year old kill fifteen people.”  
  
Niall chuckled, “Exactly, so even if he did end up there, he’d be the talk of the jail for quite sometime.”  
  
“You’re not listening to me, he can’t be put there. If he is, he could act up in his other personality, the one that killed all those people, the one that made use grope each other.”  
  
“I know and they won’t put him there,” Niall got in front of him to fix his loose tie, “And if it wasn’t for him, we’d never would have acted upon our feelings.”  
  
Louis nodded with a smile, “Yeah, you’re right,” pecking Niall on his lips, “Alright, let’s go, can’t be late to court where we have to testify.” He grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled them into the courthouse, showing their badges before they were let in.

They went onto the side of the defendant for Harry and sat in the third row, so he’d have the view if he ever wanted to look back if he was nervous.

“All rise for your honor, Judge Reccia.” Everyone stood up from their seats and then sat down once they were told.

 

**

 

The judge was dumbfounded when the lawyer for the state read through the novel sized statement, it was so long that they had to take a lunch break, the hearing started at 9 am. The statement was logged into evidence and the rest of the court hearing was able to go further.

"Does the jury need any time to converse on anything?" The judge asked, looking at the head juror.

"No your honor, we're ready for the verdicts to each of the killings."

"Then let's proceed," The judge spoke as he grabbed a pen to write down each of the verdicts.

"Alright your honor."

"In the case of the murder of Zayn Malik, how do you plead?" The judge spoke.  
  
"We find the defendant, Harry Styles guilty." Harry whimpered in his seat, he was only fifteen and he can't help it.

The list went on, Harry, well Edward,  did in fact kill fifteen people. The names that were read, they were all connected somehow, but they didn't get into that because it wasn't necessary.   
  
"Objection, your honor, why are they making a fifteen year old kid who has schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder go to jail? The other personality would only kill those in the cell with him, I move to have him put into a facility that helps with these types of cases."  
  
"Mental hospital?"  
  
"Yes, your honor."   
  
The judge converged with the head jurist and she wasn't backing down from her plead, but she had a son around his age, so she agreed. "Wish granted, Harry Styles is ordered to be admitted to London's finest Mental Hospital and he will only be released once deemed sane. Case dismissed," The judge spoke and hit his gavel to his desk.

Harry turned around and smiled towards Louis and Niall and mouthed, "Thank you," to them before he was handcuffed and escorted out of the courtroom.

 

But, that wouldn't be the last that they would hear about Harry. Didn't you know? He killed himself a few years later when the voices got stronger and nothing could get them to go away.  
  
When they found him, there was a letter addressed to Detective Tomlinson and Horan, but if I were to tell you about that, then there would be a whole other story I’d have to write. So, this is where I leave you.


End file.
